Barsia
Barsia is one of two warring Kingdoms visited in the tenth Dark Parables game, Goldilocks and the Fallen Star. It's official symbol pictures a golden bear paw print with a matching border. The bear is the kingdom's patron animal, and special homage is paid to the Sun Goddess through statues and decor that can be seen throughout the game. History Exactly when Barsia was founded and by whom is unknown, but it was quickly estimated by Lake Symhir opposite the kingdom of Olesia and was ruled by a monarchy. The two kingdoms lived peacefully together until the day a star fell to earth and the Sun and Moon Goddesses argued over who should claim it. In the end, the goddesses agreed neither should have it and broke the star into pieces: one half went to Barsia, the other to Olesia. To ensure no living creature could reassemble the star, the Sun and Moon Goddesses created a magical barrier that separated Barsia and Olesia from that moment on. During the reign of King Boris the Wise, a merchant named Bulvar gained possession of a magical dagger that allowed him to travel between Barsia and Olesia. When Bulvar grew old, he entrusted the dagger to Boris Barsian Anthem Oh, land of oak, birch and fir Far away from the mighty sea. Land of trout, hawk, and bear Your beauty is known everywhere Princess of the mountains tall, Sleeping on the Symhir shore Will you rise and lead us all, To defeat the foes of old? Barsia, brave Barsia I will grant my homeland's plea Barsia, my Barsia I will live and die for thee Notable Current Residents * Queen Leda * The Sentry * Sir Ewan Warwick * Barsian Youth * Golden Bears * Sun Goddess (not a resident, but patron goddess) Notable Former Residents * King Boris the Wise (deceased) * Bulvar the Merchant (deceased) * King Waclaw (deceased) * Queen Valla * Princess Valla (deceased) Galleries GatFS= Forest's Edge.jpg|Forest's Edge Shrine.jpg|Shrine King-Boris'-Tomb.png|King Boris' Tomb Village Docks.jpg|Village Docks Bulvar's House.jpg|Bulvar's House Old Stairway.jpg|Old Stairway Castle Gate.jpg|Castle Gate Square.jpg|Square Tavern.jpg|Tavern Battlement.jpg|Battlement Castle Foyer.jpg Boudoir.jpg Gfs-leda-bedroom.jpg Queen's Bedchamber.jpg Treasury.jpg Ancient Dungeon.jpg Cave Hall.jpg Cave Waterfall.jpg Lakeside Cliff.jpg|Lakeside Cliff Bear Jaw Prison.jpg Foundry.jpg Control Room.jpg Study.jpg Gfs-sun-shrine.jpg |-|The Golden Shumber= TGS Castle foyer.jpg|Castle Foyer TGS sun shrine.jpg|Sun Shrine TGS Secret Beach.jpg|Secret Beach TGS proving grounds.jpg|Proving Grounds TGS sacred observatory.jpg|Sacred Observatory |-|Scenery= golden_city___video_scene_by_gell4-d9kalzp.jpg|Barsia barsia-far-shot.jpg|Barsia barsia-keep-above.jpg|Barsian Keep from Above leda-throne-room.jpg|Royal Throne Room queen-leda-throne.jpg|The Royal Throne barsia-intro-video.jpg|Barsia from the Castle |-|People= Gfs-entering-barsia-keep.jpg|People Inside the Gates of Barsia Keep gfs-barsians-tavern.jpg|Barsians Outside the Tavern barsia-valla-speech.jpg|Barsians Gathered to Hear Valla's Speech barsia-army-soldiers.jpg|Barsian Soldiers barsian-citizens.jpg|Barsian Citizens barsia-citizens-2.jpg|Barsian Citizens valla-over-shoulder.jpg|Valla Looks Down on Barsians People-barsia-turned-gold.jpg|People of Barsia Turned to Gold barsia-royal-guard-trumpets.jpg|Barsian Royal Guard |-|Artifacts= gold-beta-welcome-stone.jpg|Barsia Welcome Stone (Beta) Gfs-kingdoms-stone.jpg|Barsia / Olesia Stone gfs-tomb-sword.jpg|King's Tombs Monument gfs-king-shrine-figures.jpg|Figures of Barsia's Past Kings gfs-gate-poem.jpg|Poem on the Barsia Gates gfs-barsia-anthem.jpg|Barsia's Anthem gfs-craftshop-decree.jpg|Royal Decree gfs-valla-proclamation.jpg|Royal Proclamation gfs-bear-emblem.jpg|Bear Seal gfs-symhir-chess-board.jpg|Valla's Chessboard Representing Barsia and Olesia gfs-ship-map-stags.jpg|Map of Lake Symhir dp11-bear-emblem.jpg|Bear Emblem Found in the Swan Kingdom |-|Concept art= LakeShore ConceptArt.JPG ProvingGrounds ConceptArt.JPG Ship ConceptArt.JPG |-|Other Images= Barsia and Olesia Map.jpg|Map of Barsia (Goldilocks and the Fallen Star) Tgs-map-normal.jpg|Map of Barsia (The Golden Slumber) DP10 wallpaper02 1920x1080.jpg DP10 wallpaper03 1920x1080.jpg Category:A to Z Category:Places Category:Kingdoms Category:Goldilocks and the Fallen Star Category:The Golden Slumber